We Are Team Rocket
by Golden Cloud Angel-Dark Storm
Summary: A 17 year old named Clarinda looses her partner due to an attack by an angry Glaceon. Later, the boss of Team Rocket asks her to go back and capture it for him. Clarinda joins Jessie and James on a quest to capture the vicious Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

We Are Team Rocket

Prologue: Attack of The Glaceon

Two figures appear out of the blizzard on the mountains. A 17 year old female with long black hair and green eyes was traveling with a 16 year old male with light purple hair and dark purple eyes. Suddenly, another figure appeared out of the snow from the direction in which the two were headed.

"Clarinda...w-what is that...?" the guy asked, teeth chattering loudly.

"I think...that is a Pokémon..." Clarinda said.

"I-I better try to capture it...for the boss!" the guy said.

The creature glared angrily at the guy.

"Flareon! Go!" the guy said tossing a Pokéball out.

"GLACEON!" the creature cried out shooting ice shards towards the guy and his Pokémon.

"JAXSON! NOOOOO!" Clarinda cried out.

The ice pierced trainer and Pokémon.

"GLACE GLACE GLACEOOOOOOOON!" the Glaceon cried out declaring its victory.

Clarinda stared in horror at the sight of her partner's dead body at the edge of the cliff, along with the blood red body of the Flareon. She started walking towards Jaxson's body, wanting to take it to be buried. As soon as she approached, the Glaceon glared at her.

"GLAAAAAACEOOOOON!" the Glaceon threatened Clarinda.

Clarinda then ran as fast as she could away from the Glaceon sobbing because she knew she'd never see her beloved Jaxson ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: A Few Months Later

At Team Rocket Headquarters,

Clarinda is leaning back in a chair, the large swivel chair in front of her turns and Giovanni, who was sitting in the chair, stares at her.

"Clarinda, may I ask why you have just been lazing around and getting fatter every time I look at you?!" Giovanni rudely asks.

Clarinda nervously shifts in her chair, placing one hand on her stomach.

"And may I ask where your assigned partner went?! Is he off doing the missions I sent you off on?!" Giovanni asked. Even his Persian was glaring at Clarinda.

"Sir...Jaxson is dead... A strange looking Glaceon killed him with it's ice shards," Clarinda said.

"Glaceon huh... Those don't normally exist in the Kanto region. Clarinda, I'm gonna ask you to capture the Glaceon and bring it to me to use. But first..." Giovanni leaned in, totally ignoring Clarinda's personal space.

Giovanni grabbed Clarinda's arm and roughly moved it out of the way. He touched her abdomen. Clarinda was horrified, but didn't dare object.

"Clarinda, before you go I must preform an abortion on you. You are obviously pregnant!" Giovanni said, "Stay here while a fetch the supplies."

Clarinda was scared, she didn't know she was pregnant, but now that she knew she just had to protect her child. Giovanni was gone, he went down the stairs. Thinking quickly, Clarinda stood up and rushed to the window. She unlocked it and then did a backflip out of the window falling two floors just as Giovanni was coming back into the room. Clarinda did not fall to her death, she landed safely in somebody's arms. Who's arms? It was Jessie!

"Thank you for catching me...um, who are you two?" Clarinda asked.

Jessie and James giggled.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said.

"And make it double!" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie said.

"To unite all people within our nation!" James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said.

"Jessie!" Jessie said.

"James!" James said.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

Meowth appears, "Meowth that's right!"

"So you are Jessie and James?" Clarinda asked.

Jessie and James do a face palm.

"Anyways, thanks again, I have to get going before the boss finds me!" Clarinda said.

"Where are you headed?" Jessie asked.

"To the mountains, I was ordered to capture the Glaceon that killed my partner," Clarinda said.

"Glaceon...?" James asked.

Jessie pulled James over and whispered into his ear, "James, if we follow her we could capture the Glaceon for ourselves, then we will be the boss's favorite!"

"Ooh!" James said.

"Mind if we join you? We know how to protect you from the boss!" Jessie said.

"Really...? Alright, I'll let you join me," Clarinda said.

James, Jessie, and Meowth all giggle suspiciously. Then they all quickly head out before Giovanni finds them together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A/N: This part was originally supposed to be part of chpt 1. :/

Giovanni returns to find Clarinda gone and the window wide open. He instantly dropped everything and called two people.

"CASSIDY! BUTCH! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ASSIGNMENT FOR YOU!" Giovanni yelled.

Cassidy and Butch appear in the room.

"Yes sir?" they both responded.

"I'm sending you two to fetch Clarinda and bring her back her. She's heading to the mountains. I'll even give you a little extra money if you bring me back that Glaceon!" Giovanni said.

"On it! We'll catch you that Glaceon and that girl!" Cassidy said.

Butch and Cassidy quickly exited headquarters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the road to the adjacent city, Clarinda happened to ask a question.

"So, um, Jessie and James, why do you guys wear white uniforms instead of the normal black ones?" she asked.

"Because, we aren't on any specific mission for the boss. We are just searching for rare and unusual Pokémon," James explained.

Clarinda stopped, "Like the Glaceon I was supposed to get?"

Jessie and James looked at each other. They were shocked at how quickly she caught on.

"I suppose we are on the same page than...but I'm on a specific mission so I am wearing black," Clarinda reasoned.

Clarinda sat down in a soft patch of grass.

"Why are you stopping? We aren't safe yet!" Jessie said glancing back the way they came.

"I'm exhausted, and my back hurts too much to go on," Clarinda said.

Jessie and James both paced nervously while waiting for Clarinda to get up. Eventually Clarinda did get up and then they had to move even quicker because if they didn't any of many bad things could have happened.

"Glaceon, here we come!" Clarinda cried out cheerfully.

"Hang on just a second!" Meowth interrupted.

"Yes?" Clarinda asked.

"Just how long is it going to take us to reach the mountains by foot?!" Meowth asked.

"Well, with constant rest breaks and stops to eat, I suppose it will take quite a long time..." Clarinda said.

"How long?!" Meowth asked.

Clarinda rested her hand on her abdomen, "I'd say a few months..."

Jessie, James, and Meowth all groaned.

"So we might as well continue along, otherwise it might take even longer. The mountains are like, all the way on the other side of Kanto," Clarinda said.

"Maybe we'll catch more rare and unusual Pokémon on our way...?" James suggested.

"And perhaps we'll catch the twerp's Pikachu!" Jessie said excitedly.

"Twerp? Pikachu?" Clarinda asked.

"I suppose we should explain..." Meowth said.

James nodded.


End file.
